Because you
by Mayusa-san
Summary: "Kudo... apa kau akan percaya padaku kalau aku bilang informasi itu ada di tanganku?" Tiba-tiba saja ia mengagetkanku dengan berkata seperti itu. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan dingin. Aku hanya terdiam tidak mengerti. "Aku punya tujuan sendiri, kudo"
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE YOU...**

"Apa kau bisa percaya padaku kalau aku bilang informasi itu ada di tanganku?" tanya Ai dengan pandangan dingin. Conan yang ada di depannya hanya bisa diam.

"Aku punya tujuan sendiri,Kudo! Dan ku harap kau mengerti itu."

Ai pun melangkahkan kakinya melewati Conan yang masih tak percaya dengan perubahan sikap Ai.

**HAIBARA AI POV**

Beberapa hari sebelum kejadian itu...

Di rumah ...

"Profesor,aku pergi dulu!" teriakku di depan pintu sambil memasang sepatuku dengan terburu-buru.

"Tu..tunggu! tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya profesor Agasa yang buru-buru mendatangiku ke pintu depan.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah terlambat. Sampai nanti!"

Aku pun bangkit dan segera berlari keluar gerbang. Kugerakkan kaki kecilku secepatnya ke sekolah. Napasku pun mulai terisak-isak.

"Maaf,permisi!" kataku sambil menghindari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar kecil ini.

Kenapa aku bisa telat bangun begini,sih?batinku dalam hati. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi yang tak begitu jauh dariku. Sosok itu juga sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Mungkinkah itu...

"Gawat,aku terlambat! Ini gara-gara paman." umpat Conan dengan kesal.

"Heh,tidak biasanya detektif kecil ini terlambat."

"Ai..?" Conan kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berlari tergesa-gesa juga.

"Heh,kau sendiri kenapa bisa terlambat,hah?" balasnya.

"Aku ini hanya seorang anak kecil biasa. Terlambat itu wajar saja kan." kataku dengan soknya.

"Huh,alasan macam apa itu?" ejeknya.

Kami pun berlari bersama menuju sekolah dasar Teitan yang kini jadi sekolahku, dikehidupanku yang baru.

Siang harinya aku bersama Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, juga si kudo kecil itu pulang sekolah bareng.

"Oia,Ai! Malam ini kami mau nginap di rumah profesor untuk main game baru ciptaan profesor. Bolehkan?" tanya Mitsuhiko. Anak laki-laki kurus ini terlihat bersemangat sekali.

"Yah,boleh saja. Asal jangan buat berantakan yah!" aku mengingatkan.

"Oia,Conan juga ikut yah?" ajak Ayumi. Conan yang ditanya langsung melengah.

"Ehm...entahlah!" jawabnya singkat sambil menggaruk pipinya. Aku tahu dia pasti memikirkan alasan untuk tidak ikut.

"Lebih baik tidak usah mengajak anak kecil sok sibuk ini."kataku menyindir. Aku suka sekali menyindirnya, entah kenapa.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sok sibuk? Aku kan masih harus izin dulu sama kak Ran." Katanya menyanggah sindiranku.

"Benarkah? Atau kau cuma mau melarikan diri dari kegiatan anak kecil yang membosankan ini." Sindirku lagi.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini bicarain apa sih?" tanya Genta bingung.

"Ia,aku juga ga ngerti." tambah Ayumi.

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti ikut." jawab Conan kemudian. Ia pun kembali berjalan mendahului kami. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana dan ia terus melempar pandangan kesalnya ke jalan.

"Lho,Conan ngambek yah?" tanya Miitsuhiko.

"Sudahlah,tidak usah dipikirkan." kataku menenangkan mereka. Aku pun kembali berjalan dengan senyuman kecil di wajahku. Aku memperhatikan sosok kecil yang masih ngambek itu. Sosok itu masih terus melempar pandangan kesalnya ke jalan. Entah kenapa, aku jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Tanpa kami ketahui, berjarak beberapa meter dari kami, ada seorang gadis yang mengawasi kami melalui teropong dari atas sebuah gedung bertingkat. Ia lalu mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon seseorang. Dan ditelepon itu ia berkata...

"Aku sudah menemukannya!"

"Bagus!" jawab seseorang di telepon itu.

"Kau harus melaksanakan rencana itu sebaik-baiknya tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Aku ingin informmasi itu hanya diketahui olehnya saja."

"Aku mengerti." Gadis itu pun menutup teleponnya.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin akan membahayakanmu tapi kau harus tahu ini." katanya dalam hati sambil memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam tas gantungnya. Lalu ia pun pergi dari tempat itu.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**BECAUSE YOU...**

"Hahaha... mereka terlihat senang sekali yah!" kata profesor Agasa dengan begitu bahagianya. Ketika itu aku, Conan, dan profesor Agasa duduk di sofa sambil makan cemilan yang sengaja dibeli oleh profesor untuk acara menginap ini. Sementara itu Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi tampak larut dalam keasyikan bermain game baru buatan profesor.

"Mereka itu kan memang selalu begitu." kata Conan merengut sambil bertopang dagu.

"Nah,kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu yah. Sudah waktunya aku tidur."

Profesor pun bangkit dan menuju kamarnya. Yah, profesor pasti lelah karena dia sudah mempersiapkan acara menginap ini untuk kami. Sekarang tinggal aku dan si Kudo kecil itu.

Aku memakan beberapa keripik kentang sambil tetap asyik menonton Genta dan mitsuhiko yang sedang bersaing dengan sengitnya. Ayumi yang tidak mau kalah langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Game mobil balap ini memang dibuat khusus oleh profesor untuk anak-anak yang suka sekali game balap. Jalur lintasan yang dibuat oleh profesor dalam game ini dibuat sesuai seperti imajinasi anak-anak. Profesor Agasa memang hebat!

"Sepertinya kau terlihat berminat dengan game itu!" tiba-tiba si Kudo kecil itu menyindir. Pasti sejak tadi dia memperhatikanku yang keasyikan melihat permainan Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

"Biar bagaimana pun, aku adalah anak-anak." jawabku. Aku kembali mengambil beberapa keripik kentang dan memakannya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau bertanding denganku setelah mereka selesai?" tantang Conan. Aku langsung menatapnya. Senyum menantangnya yang diperlihatnya padaku itu membuatku tidak bisa menolak tantangan itu.

"Huh, siapa takut!"

"Kami pulang dulu yah, profesor! Terima kasih karena sudah mengijinkan kamin menginap."

"Hahaha... tidak masalah. Kapan-kapan menginaplah lagi. Hati-hati di jalan." Profesor mengingatkan.

"Ya,terima kasih, profesor."

Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya tantangan itu harus ditunda dulu." kata si Kudo kecil itu sambil mengasah belakang kepalanya. Semalam karena terlalu banyak makan cemilan, kami jadi ketiduran dan lupa dengan tantangan main game itu.

"Ya, datang saja lagi." kataku kemudian. Ia pun langsung menyusul Genta dan yang lain.

"Ayo,masuk Ai!" ajak profesor.

"Ehm..." aku mengangguk.

Selepas mereka pergi, telepon rumah profesor berbunyi

"Biar aku yang angkat!"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu yah. Hehehe..." profesor pun menuju kamar mandi. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Aku mendekati telepon yang masih terus berbunyi itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo. Di sini kediiamam profesor Agasa."

"Untunglah kau yang mengangkatnya, Ai!"

Mataku langsung membelalak dan dadaku berdegup kencang mendengar suara orang yang ditelepon iitu. Ini suara kakak!

"A..ada apa?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Aku tidak menyangka kakak tiba-tiba menelpon kemari.

"Ada yang ingin keberitahukan padamu. Datanglah sore ini ke taman seorang diri. Aku akan datang ke sana."

"Ta..taman?"

Sore itu pun aku datang ke taman seorang diri. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku sambil memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin diberitahukan kakak padaku? Apa ini tentang ayah dan ibu? Ataukah... aku tidak bisa berhenti menerka-nerka apa yang ingin dibicarakan kakak denganku. Aku khawatir, apa tidak apa-apa bertemu seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis dewasa berambut pendek dan berpakaian kantoran muncul di depanku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" gadis itu tersenyum. Kacamata hitam yang dipakainya membuatku merasa dia orang asing. Mungkin sebaik-baiknya aku hati-hati.

Gadis itu lalu duduk ke sampingku.

"ini aku, Ai." Kata gadis itu dengan pelan hampir berbisik.

Aku kaget, tapi berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya dan tetap tenang.

"Kakak?"

"Maaf, aku memintamu datang diam-diam kemari. Ibu memintaku memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu. Informasi penting yang didapat ibu dari dari organisasi mereka."

Informasi penting? Benar, ternyata ini memang tentang mereka.

""A...apa tidak apa-apa memberitahuku informasi itu dengan cara begini?" tanyaku sambil tetap tenang. Seorang penjual es krim keliling mendatangi kami.

"Mau es krim,nak?" tanyanya padaku.

"Yah, dua es krim rasa cokelat ya!" pesan kakak pada penjual itu.

Penjual itu lalu menyodorkan dua buah es krim cokelat satu-satu pada kami. Aku segera mengambilnya dan menjilatinya.

"Em.. enak! Terima kasih ya,tante." kataku sambil tersenyum ala anak kecil yang kegirangan.

"Sama-sama!" balas kakak sambil tersenyum.

Setelah kakak membayar es krim itu dan penjual itu pun pergi, kakak pun menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku terus menjilati es krimku dengan senangnya, padahal sisi lain dalam diriku sedang mencoba berpikir.

"Lalu informasi apa itu?"

"Mereka sudah tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya."

Aku menelan ludah saking kagetnya. Kurasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur di wajahku. Kalau mereka benar-benar sudah tahun identitasku, berarti semua yang ada didekatku dalam bahaya. Profesor Agasa, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan...tentang Kudo kecil itu, apa mereka juga tahu?

"Tapi mereka masih meragukan itu, karena itu mereka akan meminta seseorang untuk mengawasimu. Kau pasti tahu siapa kan?"

"Vermouth!" tebakku.

"Ya, dia akan mengawasimu dengan menyamar sebagai..." 

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE YOU...**

**CONAN EDOGAWA POV**

"Memangnya dia pergi kemana sih?" tanyaku dengan sedikit kesal. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu aku berada di rumah profesor Agasa dan menunggu gadis kecil berambut pirang itu. Tapi sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungnya.

"Sabarlah. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan pulang." kata profesor sambil masih mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Apa dia tidak bilang mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ehm..." profesor berhenti sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat." Dia hanya bilang mau jalan-jalan saja. Begitu katanya."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan teriakan "aku pulang!" dari gadis pirang itu.

"Nah, dia sudah pulang!" seru profesor.

"Darimana saja?" tanyaku dengan tatapan merengut.

"...!" sepertinya aku membuatnya kaget.

"Ada apa? Apa kau perlu bantuanku untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus yang ternyata tidak bisa kau pecahkan sendiri." Ia mulai menyindirku lagi.

"Aku datang untuk menantang bermain game yang waktu itu." Kataku menjelaskan. Kenapa bisa lupa? Padahal aku sudah bela-belain datang ke sini untuk menemaninya bermain game itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak berminat. Mungkin lain kali saja."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Wajah dingin dan tingkah seperti itu, pasti ada yang ia sembunyikan. Yah, kebiasaan itu sudah berkali-kali aku lihat.

Esok paginya, aku, Kak Ran, dan Sonoko pergi ke sekolah bersama. Kak Sonoko dengan begitu bersemangatnya bercerita pada Ran tentang drama layar lebar yang dia tonton di bioskop semalam bersama pacarnya. Ran hanya mendengarkan penuh minat dan tersenyum.

"Pokoknya semalam benar-benar malam yang indah. Kalau saja waktu itu kau dan Shinichi juga ada, pasti kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Aku langsung kaget mendengar kata-kata Sonoko. Lagi-lagi dia mengungkit andai aku ada. Aku langsung melirik ke arah Ran.

"Hahaha... shinichi sih pasti sedang sibuk sekarang." Katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum dengan ringan.

Entah kenapa, senyumnya itu membuatku meringis perih. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melihatnya berusaha tersenyum seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu akan sampai setegar apa hatinya hingga ia akhirnya lelah tersenyum seperti itu, setiap kali mendengar nama laki-laki bodoh yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu.

"Conan..!" teriakan Ayumi yang memanggilku tak jauh dari tempatku berada membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ku dapati Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan si gadis pirang itu tengah menungguku.

"Aku duluan yah, kak Ran" pamitku pada kak Ran dengan wajah ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Hati-hati!" Ran melambai sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun langsung bergabung dengan teman-teman kecilku itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan perasaan yanganeh. Aku merasa dua buah mata yang aku takutkan tengah mengawasiku diam-diam. Firasat seperti ini... salah satu dari "mereka" tengah mengawasiku. Aku langsung melirik sekelilingku dengan was-was. Dimana... dimana mereka berada? Apa yang mereka incar? Apa mereka sudah tahu identitasku ataukah... aku langsung melempar pandanganku ke gadis pirang itu yang sedang mendengarkan cerita Ayumi. Dia terlihat tenang, mungkin dia tidak merasakan firasat seperti yang aku rasakan. Lalu kemudian semuanya kembali terasa tenang. Tatapan itu sudah tidak terasa lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah berhenti mengawasi. Sial... di saat seperti ini firasatku selalu benar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Conan? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Tanya Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba.

"Benar, kau terlihat agak pucat." Tambah Genta. "apa kau sakit?"

Aku pun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Mitsuhiko, Genta, ayumi, dan gadis pirang itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan apa kau baik-baik saja.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku langsung beralasan. Aku tahu alasan seperti ini mempan bagi Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan ayumi, tapi tidak bagi gadis pirang itu. Dia pasti mengenali situasi seperti ini.

"Ehm... ya sudah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu kami yah." Kata Ayumi dengan cemas. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Ya..."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**BECAUSE YOU...**

**CONAN EDOGAWA POV**

"Aku pulang!"

Sore itu terdengar suara kak Ran yang baru pulang sekolah. Aku langsung ke pintu depan untuk menyambutnya. Aku agak kaget ketika melihatnya datang dengan membawa seseorang.

"Hallo, cool kid!" sapa orang itu.

"Bu Jodie?"

"Hari ini Bu Jodie ingin berkunjung ke rumah, makanya datang ke sini." Jelas kak Ran.

"Nah,Bu Jodie. silahkan masuk!"

Kak Ran pun membawa kami ke ruang tamu. Bu Jodie duduk ke sofa.

"Aku akan buatkan teh. Bu Jodie tunggu sebentar yah." kata kak Ran sambil menyimpan tasnya di atas meja kerja paman Kogoro.

"Akh, tidak perlu repot-repot." Kata Bu Jodie ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Conan, temani ibu Jodie sebentar yak!"

"Ia."

Kak Ran pun menuju dapur. Hari itu paman tidak ada di rumah. Dia sedang pergi untuk suatu urusan yang pasti tidak penting.

"Aku datang untuk bicara denganmu, cool kid!" tiba-tiba bu Jodie mengajakku bicara. Nada dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat serius. Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kalian sedang diawasi!" bu Jodie memberitahuku. Ia berkata sambil membolak-balik majalah yang diambilnya di atas meja. Ia berusaha terlihat santai. Ia pasti tidak ingin kak Ran mendengar pembicaraan ini. Ia pun mengecilkan volume suaranya sejak mulai bicara denganku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan mereka tiba-tiba melakukan pengawasan terhadapmu. Soal terbongkarnya identitasmu, itu masih belum tentu. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati!" sarannya.

"Apa Ai tahu ini?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, aku belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Selama kita masih belum tahu apa tujuan pengawasan mereka, sebaiknya kau juga menjaganya."

"Aku tahu."

Aku termenung. Ternyata benar. Kami memang benar-benar diawasi. Akhirnya ketakutan terbesarku benar-benar terjadi. Saat dimana identitasku akan ketahuan dan orang-orang di dekatku menjadi dalam bahaya.

"Kau tenang saja." Kata bu Jodie kemudian. Kali ini ia menatapku.

"Kami juga akan berusaha melindungi kalian dan yang lainnya."

Lalu kak Ran pun muncul dari balik dapur.

"Maaf, menunggu lama!"

Ia membawa nampan yang di atasnya diletakkan secangkir teh panas.

"Maaf, jadi merepotkanmu."

"Akh, tidak apa-apa."

Kak Ran tersenyum dan menyodorkan secangkir teh itu pada bu Jodie. Pembicaraan diam-diam ini pun berakhir sampai di sini.

Sudah kuputuskan! Aku juga harus memberitahu Ai tentang informasi yang diberikan bu Jodie. Biar bagaimana pun, ia juga harus berhati-hati. Ku putuskan menberitahunya sepulang sekolah nanti. Saat yang tepat dimana kami tidak akan terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Begitulah, kata bu Jodie. Selama masih tidak tahu siapa yang diincar antara kita, kita harus terus berhati-hati." Kataku.

Setelah itu, aku tidak mendengar gadis itu berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Dia pasti kaget mendengar hal ini dan sedang berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Masalah terbongkarnya identitas kita, itu masih belum tentu." Tambahku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi gadis itu masih tidak bicara apa-apa. Entah kenapa, aku tidak berani menatapnya dan melihat ekspresinya saat itu. Aku hanya terus memandangi jalan.

"Sial! Kalau saja informasinya lebih lengkap." Sesalku. Justru di saat seperti inilah aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Harus menunggu ataukah melakukan tindakan. Yang mana yang lebih baik dilakukan, aku tidak bisa memilih.

"Kudo... apa kau akan percaya padaku kalau aku bilang informasi itu ada di tanganku?"

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengagetkanku dengan berkata seperti itu. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan dingin. Aku hanya terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Aku punya tujuan sendiri, kudo! Dan ku harap kau mengerti itu."

Apa ini? Apa maksudnya ini? Aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri dan tanpa sadar aku membiarkan Ai melewatiku begitu saja. Aku tidak percaya sikapnya berubah.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku ingin sekali bertemu gadis pirang itu dan bertanya apa maksud kata-katanya itu, tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu sering pergi ke tempat itu sejak tahu kami diawasi. Aku tidak mau melibatkan banyak orang dalam pengawasan mereka.

Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal. Gadis itu memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan itu adalah informasi penting tentang mereka. Aku takut, cemas, dan gelisah. Ku harap ia tidak melakukan perbuatan nekad. Ku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Deringan panggilan masuk dari handphoneku membuatku kaget. Aku langsung meninggalkan tempat tidur dan mengambil handphoneku di atas meja.

"Halo!"

"Conan, ini aku!" terdengar suara Bu Jodie yang tersengal-sengal.

"Bu Jodie, ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ran! Ran dimana?" desaknya.

Dadaku langsung berdegup kencang saat ia menyebut nama Ran. Jangan-jangan sudah terjadi sesuatu pada Ran. Tidak, ku harap tidak!

"Dia sedang pergi ke rumah profesor untuk mengantar titipan dari paman Kogoro. Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Gawat! Ai dalam bahaya!"

**To be continued...**

Author's note:

Hari ini miki/kiru(terserah mau panggil apa..) mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah mereview cerita ini. Senang sekali rasanya kalau ada yang mereview, jadi semangat buat lanjutinnya..n_n... terus review ya...! sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya...!


	5. Chapter 5

**BECAUSE YOU...**

**HAIBARA AI POV**

"Uhm..."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit pandanganku menjelas. Ku rasakan kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Aku pun mendengar suara deru mobil. Pasti aku sedang dalam mobil, tebakku.

"Oh,,kau sudah sadar yah."

Aku terdecak. Suara ini,,,aku mengenalinya. Aku langsung melihat ke arah orang yang menyetir itu. Orang itu tersenyum licik setelah melepas seputung rokok dari mulutnya.

Sejenak aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Ve..Vermouth!" kataku tak percaya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Sherry kecil!"

Pandangan menakutkannya menghujamku. Tubuhku lemas..lemas... keringat dingin membasahi wajahku. Tidak..tidak mungkin! Aku tertangkap!

Mobil yang membawaku entah kemana masih terus berjalan. Aku duduk dan memandang kosong ke depan. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas. Pikiranku kosong. Aku pasrah dengan hidupku sekarang.

Aku tidak mau mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga aku bisa ada di dalam mobil ini. Terserah! Tidak ada pertentangan, tidak ada perlawanan, dan tidak ada kompromi. Aku siap dibawa kemana pun. Aku siap menghadapi apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak berubah yah."

Si Vermouth itu tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian dengan mengajakku bicara. Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa padanya.

"Ternyata obat itu hanya membuat ukuran tubuh orang yang meminumnya mengecil." Lanjutnya. "Berarti detektif SMU itu juga masih hidup. Benarkan?"

Kudo! Pikiranku kembali hidup begitu teringat tentangnya. Bahaya! Dia tahu kalau Kudo masih hidup.

"Kaget yah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku melempar pandanganku keluar kaca mobil. Kalau melihat senyumnya, aku tidak bisa tenang.

"Percuma kalau kau berusaha menyembunyikan soal detektif kecil yang bernama Conan Edogawa. Dia itu Shinichi Kudo kan."

Aku menggigit bibirku. Apa dia tahu semuanya?

"Ternyata penyamaranku sebagai putri detektif bodoh itu berguna."

Akhirnya aku pun teringat apa yang telah terjadi. Vermouth yang menyamar sebagai Ran datang ke rumah profesor dengan alasan mengantarkan titipan dari paman Kogoro. Saat kami membiarkannya masuk, ia langsung...!

"Ba..bagaimana? bagaimana dengan profesor?" tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan profesor.

Aku tidak peduli tatapan Vermouth yang akan menghujami ku lagi dan membuatku takut. Aku cemas pada profesor.

"Oh, profesor tua itu! Sayangnya tembakanku meleset. Hanya kena bahunya saja." Jawab Vermouth dengan santainya. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya.

Aku bernapas lega. Syukurlah, hanya seperti itu.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya padaku. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang detektif SMU itu?"

"Kalau kau berusaha mencari informasi tentangnya lebih jauh lagi, aku tidak akan memberitahumu apapun. Percuma saja!" jawabku dengan tegas. Tidak akan ku biarkan ia tahu lebih banyak tentang Kudo kecil itu.

"Hahaha..."tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Aku heran. "Bukan itu maksudku. Apa dia menarik perhatianmu?"

Vermouth tersenyum centil padaku. Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya yah setelah tahu bahwa putri detektif bodoh itu aku sandera di suatu tempat sementara kau aku bawa pergi. Coba tebak, dia akan menyelamatkan siapa duluan?"

Aku termenung. Kalau ditanya seperti itu, tentu aku ingin ia datang menyelamatkanku. Tapi aku sadar itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak tahu aku dibawa kemana. Di saat seperti ini, lebih baik menyelamatkan Ran lebih dulu. Pasti begitu, pikirku.

"Hei..hei! jangan pesimis seperti itu." Katanya mencoba menghiburku.

Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kemana arah pembicaraan ini? Kenapa jadi membicarakan aku dan ran? Memangnya aku peduli apa yang akan dilakukannya. Aku tidak berharap ia akan datang menolongku. Yah, lebih baik ia memang tidak datang daripada itu membahayakan keselamatannya sendiri.

"Laki-laki itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Apa lagi orang sepeti detektif SMU itu."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu?" aku balik bertanya."Padahal dengan pistol yang kau bawa, kau bisa memaksaku untuk bercerita banyak hal tentang identitas diri detektif itu."

"Itu bisa ku lakukan nanti kalau sudah sampai. Saat ini aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ngobrol dengan santai. Hanya itu!" jelasnya.

Aku terdiam. Setelah sampai nanti, aku harus bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kutakuti selama ini. Tapi apa aku sanggup?

"Hei, mau taruhan tidak?"Aku kembali memandangnya heran.

""Aku yakin dia pasti akan datang menyelamatmu sekarang."

Aku melihat vermouth tersenyum dibalik kegelapan dalam mobil. Itu bukan senyum licik ataupun senyum menakutkannya, tapi itu senyum lembut yang seolah mengatakan aku tahu apa yang berarti baginya.

**To be continued... **


	6. Chapter 6

**BECAUSE YOU...**

**CONAN EDOGAWA POV**

Bodoh!Bodoh!Bodoh! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak awal?

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu."saran Bu Jodie. Sekarang aku ada di dalam mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

Profesor sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh orang suruhan Bu Jodie. Lalu Ran... Bu Jodie bilang sudah menemukannya dan sekarang berada di tempat yang aman. Aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau dia terlibat lagi.

"Ai akan baik-baik saja."tambahnya."Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Mengingat dia adalah mantan organisasi mereka,orang-orang akan bilang dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

"Dia itu tidak setegar penampilannya."kataku lemah pada Bu Jodie. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku benar-benar cemas. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang itu padanya? Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."lirihku. Kali ini aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku merasa sebagai laki-laki yang tidak berguna.

"Kau itu tidak berguna karena tidak menyadari sesuatu dari Ai."

Sesuatu yang tidak ku sadari dari Ai? Apa itu?

"Kau cerita padaku saat Ai bilang informasi itu ada di tangannya, Ai mengatakan padamu dia punya tujuan sendiri. Begitu kan?"tanyanya.

"Yah,dia memang bilang seperti itu. Tapi itu karena dia ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang nekad. Dia mencoba menghadapinya sendiri."hardikku.

"Kupikir bukan seperti itu."

"...?"

"Itu karena dia punya hal penting yang ingin ia lindungi."

"Hal penting?" aku bertanya.

Laju kendaraan Bu Jodie semakin cepat. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk tubuhku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kurasakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kedinginan seperti ini. Aku mencemaskan gadis pirang itu.

Aku menatap Bu Jodie ingin tahu. Bu Jodie masih terus memandang ke depan.

"Dia itu mencoba melindungimu."

Kurespon pernyataan itu dengan wajah sedikit kaget.

"Kau salah kalau kau berpikir ia mengawasimu sebagai korban obat yang dia buat,kau salah jika kau berpikir dia melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, dia diam-diam berusaha melindungimu dari mereka. Ia tidak memberitahumu informasi yang didapatnya karena ia tidak ingin kau berbuat nekad. Ia tidak mau memberitahumu bahwa dialah yang diincar karena tidak ingin melibatkanmu. Baginya kau lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa daripada kau jadi melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bersalah sudah memberitahumu. Kau tahu? Perasaan seorang perempuan itu sangat kuat lo. Apalagi perasaan yang tulus."

Aku hanya diam. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti kata-katanya waktu itu. Aku tidak menyangka aku sebodoh ini sampai tidak menyadari semua itu.

"Sekarang bersiaplah!"

Tiba-tiba Bu Jodie terlihat bersemangat.

"Kita semakin dekat dengannya."Bu Jodie pun tersenyum simpul. Mobilnya pun semakin melaju cepat.

Yah,,kali ini aku memang bodoh tidak menyadari semua itu.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**BECAUSE YOU...**

**HAIBARA AI POV**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terus berada di dalam mobil ini yang entah menuju kemana. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu, paling-paling aku akan dibawa ke markas mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja mobil yang dikemudikan Vermouth direm mendadak. Aku terhentak ke bangku yang aku duduki sementara mobil berdecit keras berusaha berhenti. Dadaku cukup berdetak kencang karena kaget. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku melihat Vermouth tiba-tiba tersenyum menang.

"Hei,aku yang menang lo!"katanya kemudian. Aku langsung melihat ke depan. Kucoba melihat dengan jelas dan aku kaget mendapati sosok kecil itu berdiri tak jauh dari depan mobil kami bersama seseorang yang aku kenal.

"Ku...Kudo!"kataku tak percaya. Dia menyelamatkanku.

"Cepat turun dari mobil! Lemparkan senjatamu dan biarkan Ai bebas!"bentak Bu Jodie sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada Vermouth.

Vermouth hanya tersenyum dan ia pun turun dari mobil.

"Wah..wah..wah! aku ketahuan yah,"ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri."Baiklah,aku akan membiarkan anak itu bebas hanya kalau kau berjanji tidak akan menangkapku malam ini. Dan menyingkirkan semua orang-orangmu yang sedang mengejar kemari. Bagaimana?"

Sebagai orang yang sudah lama diincar FBI,akan sayang sekali rasanya jika Bu jodie melepaskan Vermouth begitu saja. Tapi...saat ini tak ada pilihan lain. Bagaimana pun,keselamatan Ai-lah yang utama.

"Baiklah!"

Vermouth tersenyum lalu melemparkan pistolnya ke arah Bu Jodie.

"Baiklah,aku bebaskan dia sekarang."katanya kemudian.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan turun dari mobil semampuku. Bu Jodie dan Kudo masih mengawasi Vermouth dengan pandangan waspada.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Ku perhatikan Vermouth masih memajang senyum menangnya itu di wajahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa benar dia akan membebaskanku semudah itu?

"Nah,sudah selesai kan! Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"tanyanya kemudian. Ia tampak agak lelah sudah. Bu Jodie menurunkan senjatanya.

"Pergilah!"kata Bu Jodie.

Vermouth pun masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tunggu!"cegah Kudo kecil itu."Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Aku tahu pistol itu bukan satu-satunya pistol yang kau bawa. Dan aku juga tahu kau bukan orang yang akan melepaskan mangsa begitu saja. Pasti ada tujuan lainkan!"

Aku menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Vermouth.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena diperintah oleh siapa pun. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja dengan teman lamaku ini,"katanya memandangku."Anggap saja ini sebagai pemanasan sebelum akhirnya Gin menyuruhku melakukan ini."

Vermouth pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menyalakan mesinnya dan mulai pergi.

"Aku iri padamu,Sherry kecil!"katanya dalam hati.

Ia memutar mobilnya dan akhirnya menjauhi kami.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya kudo kecil itu seraya mendekatiku.

"Em,,ya."kataku singkat."Lalu bagaimana Ran?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."jawab kudo kecil itu.

"Baguslah..."kataku lemah seraya duduk di pinggiran mobil.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja!"

"...!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk kepalaku. Aku kaget dan mendapati Kudo kecil itu tersenyum padaku. Saat melihat senyum itu, aku seolah melihat sosok Kudo yang sebenarnya sebagai Shinichi juga tersenyum padaku.

"Bukan aku,,tapi lindungilah dirimu sendiri."

"...?"

"Suatu hari nanti,akan ada saat dimana aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Akan ada saat dimana aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun. Seperti ucapan Vermouth, hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka mengetahui identitas kita. Sampai saat itu tiba, berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Kau mengerti?"

"Ku...Kudo..."

Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun saat itu, selain menggumamkan namanya. Aku hanya terpaku dan terdiam melihatnya. Ada ketidakpercayaan dalam hatiku mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Ayo,pulang dan istirahatlah! Perbuatan bodoh ini akan ku maafkan,tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi."

Harus kuakui,diam-diam aku terharu dan senang mendengar kata-kata itu. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan mengakui itu di depannya secara terang-terangan. Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Baiklah,,ku serahkan padamu,Tuan Detektif!"kataku seraya masuk ke dalam mobil dan berjanji dalam hati tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini.

**Dan beberapa bulan kemudian...**

"Heh,,akhirnya ketemu ya,pengkhianat yang kabur dan bersembunyi dari kita selama ini?"

"Lalu apa akan segera kita tangkap saja,kak?"

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum sinis sambil menggigit rokoknya.

"Kita serahkan saja ini padanya,"ucap pria itu seraya melirik ke arah wanita seribu wajah yang duduk di belakang.

"Aku mengerti,"ucap wanita itu pelan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak lama untuk hal ini. Dan,,inilah saatnya!

**THE END...**

Because you akhirnya selesai juga,,,fyuuhh! Meski sebenarnya aku merasa endingnya biasa banget..tapi apalah daya.. saat ini aku hanya bisa seperti ini. Sebelum menutup cerita ini, Miki mau ngucapin terima kasih buat pereview semuanya yang udah dengan setia mereview cerita ini.. hikss..hikss..aku senang dan terharu sekali.. jangan kapok menjadi pereview ceritaku selanjutnya ya,,(n_n).. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi ya...!


End file.
